


Never Gunna

by FableButt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memes, Pranks that Backfire (in a good way), Shenanigans, rickrolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FableButt/pseuds/FableButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith has never been Rickrolled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gunna

Sometimes Lance felt the need to bless Pidge, shower praise upon the small non-binary muffin a tech genius and never let them forget how precious they were. Only sometimes, and usually only for about three seconds before they crashed one of his jokes.

It got _boring_ on the ship when they had downtime. Nine times out of ten the daily missions were boring diplomatic stuff which only Allura and Shiro were really needed for, which left Coran and the other four Paladins on the ship for hours on end. They did training, of course, but despite what Keith might have thought, you couldn't just train all the time. That wasn't practical.

With only so much to do, Lance had ran out of interesting things after just a few months. Bothering Hunk or Keith or Pidge was always favorites, but he did know when he was pushing boundaries and figured it better to back off. He wasn't _that_ stupid. He ended up filling in the gaps with his skincare routine, but even that could only be done for so long.

Writing (he was bad at it), singing (getting better), beat-boxing (a mistake), knitting (actually not bad), and any other hobby you could think of were... quickly getting to be old hat. Some simple game, just anything to do would be better than nothing.

It's how Lance found himself rummaging around in his room. It was quickly becoming cluttered and full of nonsense from his endeavors to keep himself occupied, but he didn't mind it. Coran had gotten him some sort of alien cloth and sewing needles, and he wanted to try and make a quilt big enough for the whole team to share if they wanted. Which, they wouldn't, because he was also going to selfishly hoard it to himself.

Only problem was the Blue Paladin needed scissors. Which, Lance knew he _had_ ; he had needed them for the few weeks he was obsessed with crocheting the entire crew scarves. (Pidge had laughed at him, since they were in space and all that, but Lance was secretly pleased when he would see the neon green abomination around their neck late at night.) Lance just couldn't _find_ the stupid scissors was the problem!

He thought maybe he had put them in the bottom part of his drawers when he found it: his old cellphone. It was dead as a brick from going almost a year without being charged, and Lance had forgotten he had it on him at all. That first day had been such a rush, and he was thrown out of his own clothes so fast for the Paladin Suit, and then it was just a mess after, he didn't even know he had had his cell phone with him when he left. It must have fallen out or been regurgitated in the drawer when the castle cleaned his clothes (the whole process that it used was very odd), and he had never bothered to look for it. It was easier to assume it wasn't with him.

Lance gasped, childish and happy, lurching to his feet and not caring about the scattered mess of cloth and thread that bounced in the floor around him. He didn't have a charger, but he figured that with an alien ship that _something_ would have to work, so he bounced out the door to go find Hunk as quick as he could.

Said Yellow Paladin was in the kitchen, tinkering with the machine that squirted out their food goo on a daily basis. Hunk had been obsessed with trying to get the machine to change the flavor, make it something more palatable, but so far hadn't had any luck. (He did change it from green to pink one day, which was kind of nice, until it caused Keith to get a nosebleed.)

"Hunk!" Lance slammed his hand down on the counter as he yelled, causing the bigger boy to flinch and jerk his head around. His face melted from one of shock and into a bright smile when he saw Lance. Hunk wiped his hands free of excess goo and walked over, seeing what Lance wanted.

"You will not _believe_ what I just found." Lance lifted his hand, his empty one, and waved it around with a bit of flourish. Too excited to let Hunk take a guess, the scrawny boy held up his cell phone, and even used his best tenor to give it his impersonation of an angelic choir. Hunk snorted, but then realized what he had, and he gasped in delight.

"Man, no way! I thought none of us had those with us when we got lion-napped!" Hunk snatched it out of Lance's hand, who only gave an indignant squawk of 'hey!'. The larger boy was busy turning the blue device in his hands, tracing patterns on the touch screen and star patterned case with glee.

It took all of twenty minutes for the phone to start charging thanks to Hunk, and it only took that long because the pair of best friends gushed over what secrets Lance might have hidden inside. Pictures, videos, games, _songs_. It had been much too long since hearing some good old earth music. Pidge didn't have any on their laptop, claiming it was for research use only. Lance thought that maybe they were just holding out or were too embarrassed by their playlists to let everyone listen. His own relaxation music at night was just that, and didn't have any hit pop tunes stashed inside.

Now they had found themselves in the area they had designated the 'living room'. Lance laid stretched out on one of the in ground couches and Hunk was propped up on the other. Pidge was with them now, not because they had been invited to the music party, but because they had been in there when the two boys got there. They seemed to be ignoring their fellow Paladins, not bothering to look up from their laptop where they looked to be working on some type of complex equation.

Both Lance and Hunk had hummed along and giggled in delight when various songs played. Lance had a nice mix of current (well, a year ago current) pop music, but also 80s rock and other favorites. The pair had caught Pidge shaking their shoulders to the beat as they worked a few times, but no one brought attention to it. It was nice, and the three of them felt nostalgic but also happy.

Then a familiar synthesized pop beat started up after 'Locked Out of Heaven' faded into nothing. Pidge snapped their laptop closed as Lance and Hunk shot upwards, the three of them staring at each other with wide eyes. "I'm no stranger to love." Crooned out of the phone, in Rick Astley's smooch 80s voice that no one else could match. Grins slowly spread over their faces in slow realization.

What started with a phone ended in a pranking war that no one was safe from. It started small, just between the three of them. Lance's relaxation music started, but then faded into the classic and famous song about thirty seconds in. Pidge's laptop's startup noise proclaimed that they would never be given up another day. Hunk was given a report by an oblivious Coran ("I thought we said no outside help!") only for the advanced tablet to start singing to him those wise words to him when he activated it. It was the most fun that Lance had had in weeks.

It was fun, but they demanded fresh blood, and in the end no one was safe. Coran and Allura, as expected, didn't understand but would laugh anyway. The explanation the two received didn't answer any questions, but Allura at least tried to join them in their harmless fun. She wasn't the skilled masters that the Blue, Green and Yellow Paladins were, but sometimes she would pull a slick one over on them. Shiro had laughed, heartily, when Hunk first got him, and seemed to enjoy it at the very least. He didn't join them, but the three moved on from the easy target as to not bother him too much. They knew Shiro was busy.

"Oh my god." Lance said one evening, as he and Pidge were sprawled across Hunk. The other two glanced at him, wondering what could be so important that he paused the precious music. He looked serious, which caused the others to frown and sit up, intent on the boy.

"No one has gotten Keith yet."

The statement hung heavy in the air between them. They all looked at each other solemnly, then a wicked smirk graced Pidge's face. The three of them jumped up and ran to the door at the same time, shoving and pushing to try and get out first as if it would be some kind of advantage. They had plans to devise and an unsaid bet in place. They who Rickrolled Keith was the champion of the sport.

It turns out, Keith was slipper than the three of them thought. Lance suspected that he was onto them, since in another week's time he hadn't fallen for any of their traps once. Pidge had set the training bot to start the song after being on for thirty seconds. That day, Keith took it down again and again before it had a chance to even play one note. Hunk had used his genius to rig a spoon to play it when it was in a bowl of goo. Keith had dropped it as soon as he picked it up, damaging the device so it wouldn't work.

Allura and Shiro lost the betting pool to Coran when Lance was the one who finally got him.

"Hey, Keith!" The dark haired boy was training again, covered in sweat and that tight black shirt sticking to his skin. Keith glanced over at Lance sharply, narrowly avoided a slash from the robot, but used this to his advantage to push his sword through it's chest. The red Bayard returned to it's default form and Keith jerked his head back in acknowledgment, picking up a discarded pack of juice and getting a big drink.

Lance approached, giddy and grinning from ear to ear. His phone was in his hand, a pair of beaten up headphones sticking out of the jack. His was the simplest and most direct approach yet, probably not even technically a Roll if you wanted to look at it. Still, he was determined to get the shorter boy if it was the last thing he did.

"I want you to hear this song." Lance bit his lip, watched as Keith just frowned and raised a brow at him. He pulled one of the buds from his ear and offered the other to Keith, so they could share; so Lance could hear his victory for himself. Keith eyed it suspiciously before he took it. He used a towel to wipe his face before popping it inside.

"Just make it quick. I want to get to level six today on the simulator." Lance rolled his eyes and switched it to a random song, pleasantly surprised when 'Gold Trans AM' by Ke$ha playing in their ears. Keith wrinkled his nose, but didn't protest outwardly.

"That's the wrong one." Lance said, trying to keep the grin off his face and smile out of his words. He failed, which just made Keith more suspicious. Then Lance did it, tapping the golden song, and let it play.

Lance watched, eager for the sudden moment of realization to flood Keith's eyes like it had with Shiro. He had gotten him. He had won. The song played on, passing the icon chorus before Keith's face shifted at all. But, it wasn't the understanding that Lance had expected. Keith's eyes widened, yes, but his cheeks heated and flushed a pleasant red. He brushed his bangs off his face, a self conscious action if Lance had ever seen one. Those purple-gray eyes flicked up almost shyly to Lance's face before looking away. Lance realized how little space was between them since they shared the cheap headphones, and he swallowed thickly.

"Is this, um... wow. I didn't realize this was how you felt, Lance." Keith glanced up at him, a little more confident now, shoulders hunched only a little and his expression soft and _cute_ as he looked at the Blue Paladin from under his lashes. "I.... feel the same way. I thought you hated me, so..."

Lance felt hot and cold all at the same time. The song stopped, moved on to another random one on his playlist, also a love long. Keith tugged his lower lip between his teeth and his hand drifted closer. The Red Paladin gingerly hooked their pinkies together, as if he was still afraid that Lance would do something stupid. Which, honestly, was a good fear to have. If Lance listened to his internal alarms blaring he would have jumped up and ran off by now, but he was frozen in place.

Plus.... Kieth's pinkie was warm. When the dark haired boy leaned over and laid his sweaty head on top of Lance's shoulder, he wasn't as grossed out as he felt he should have been. Keith smelled nice, even if he was all sweaty. A quick assessment told him that maybe he was okay with this. Maybe.... maybe he had won more than just some dumb Rickrolling competition here.

Lance pressed his cheek to the top of Keith's head and thanked the Meme Gods and Rick Astley for granting him this chance.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this](http://judgejudygarland.tumblr.com/post/149116837804/skeleton-fairy-daddyhole-next-time-you-get) post on tumblr.
> 
> I like the idea of a Lance who knows how to crochet and knit and sew and quilt. I have no basis for this other than... it's cute to think about? You know he would 100% try and make everyone gloves or scarves or something and they would be ugly as fuck, but everyone would love them anyway.
> 
> Also, work has been kicking my ass, and I really wanted to update Gold Dust, but I haven't had time to work on it. I actually wrote this fic on my phone at work the last few days, then did a quick edit when I had time today so I could post it up. I hope you enjoyed this silly oneshot.


End file.
